<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>hush, i know they said the end is near by sleeves</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27655751">hush, i know they said the end is near</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeves/pseuds/sleeves'>sleeves</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Angst, Drabble, Established Relationship, I am so sorry, M/M, Pain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:15:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27655751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeves/pseuds/sleeves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi stands on his tallest tiptoes and kisses Bokuto as if promising this isn’t the last time, wills his way to a life with an atmosphere that doesn’t know how to die. In the next life there won’t be any meteors or wars or things left undone.</p><p>Or the apocalypse drabble no one asked for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>hush, i know they said the end is near</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ha ha ha i was listening to mirrorball by taylor swift and i just had the image of akaashi and bokuto dancing against the sunset but the world is ending?????? i hate it here.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sky cries a vivid pink, a backdrop considered beautiful if it weren’t for the smell of smoke and the sound of sirens dancing along. </p><p>They’re dressed in their wedding suits, an ode to what could have been. He looks at the silver wrapped snugly on his finger, stares at the glimmer against the dying light. </p><p><em> Too soon</em>, <em> too little time.  </em></p><p>They hold each other like they always do, but perhaps today Akaashi holds Bokuto a hair tighter, his fingers digging deep to remember this moment longer. </p><p>
  <em> Not yet. Not yet. </em>
</p><p>“I’ll always love you, Keiji.”</p><p>He tips his head back and memorizes the lines of Bokuto’s face. Puts it into memory of honey-colored eyes and a smile so bright he could mistake it for the sun. </p><p>Akaashi stands on his tallest tiptoes and kisses Bokuto as if promising this isn’t the last time, wills his way to a life with an atmosphere that doesn’t know how to die. In the next life there won’t be any meteors or wars or things left undone.</p><p>They sway to the sound of alarms in the air, the sky singing farewell on their wedding day.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>felt sad might delete later</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>